


Bromance

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to a Comment Fic 1/10/14</p><p>Any/any RPS/a lifelong bromance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance

Turning on the computer, Robbie when to look to see what the daily internet had to say. He liked his computer, social media, games, even going to skyping like sites to talk to others around the world. 

He typed in his name, searching what news was out there associated to his name. It made him smile when it was pictures of him and Gaz. He had sang with him the night before. Helping out in one of Gaz’s causes. The man was on his way to be a Knighted, he knew that.

Looking at their happy faces, seeing the captions to them. It made his heart swell. To have found what they had not so long ago. To be able to say their problems and acknowledge them and move on. And to find what he had been looking for, for so long. Someone who understood him, counseled him, and supported him. All his projects since getting back with Gaz and the guys, were better than if it was just himself. 

Looking back again that the picture of them hugging, enjoying it. 

Yes, he was happy. Loving that when he went to that dark place in his mind, he could call one person who would send him a lifeline and not … let … go. 

Life was good.


End file.
